


Walls, Walls, Walls

by aangeelwiings



Category: Marvel
Genre: Father figure Tony Stark, Insecure Peter Parker, M/M, Underage Drinking, claustrophobic peter parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aangeelwiings/pseuds/aangeelwiings
Summary: Peter deals with mental and literal claustrophobia, and Tony has to be there to help his metaphorical son





	Walls, Walls, Walls

Peter groaned, biting his lip as he pulled at his chestnut hair, “Damn it!” He yelled, punching the wall.

He breathed in shallowly, “Th-The walls are caving in? the walls are caving in!” he hummed to himself, a scared grin across his cheeks. Too small, too small, so small.

Peter was already insecure, but small spaces like his new room? Killing him. Turning to the window, he tore the window open, breathing shakily, as he climbed out of the small apartment, scaling the building until he sat on the roof.

Sighing into the night, he leaned his head back, “Im crazy, goin’ crazy..” he muttered to himself, smiling carelessly.

Peter felt small, as he looked up into the starry night, as tears began to fill his eyes and roll down his cheeks.

 

 

Peter sighed, standing in a abandoned corner of Tony’s party house, sipping some kind of alcohol from a red solo cup. If Tony found him, he’d get his a** beaten, as he was only 18.

Peter sighed, beginning to feel claustrophobia clawing at his insides. Maneuvering his way through a crowd of people, he made his way to the deck, breathing in the midnight air.

He smiled, humming along to the music blasting from the speakers inside the house, God’s Plan by Drake. He began to sing softly, not hearing the deck door open.

Peter was alerted back to reality, when he heard footsteps approaching. He swiveled around on his heels, “T-Tony? What the hell are you doing out here?” He asked, his eyebrows falling into a confused expression.

Tony chuckled, pulling his sunglasses on top his head, “Well Peter, what the hell are you doing drinking?” He asked, pulling the cup out of Peter’s hand. He frowned, “How many have you had, kid?”

Peter growled, feeling something claw in his chest. “Five. And don’t call me kid.” He spat, venom in his voice as he slurred his words slightly. Kid made the feeling come back, he could feel it knocking inside his head, egging him on.

 

He thinks you’re _immature._

_Young._

_Incompetent._

_Idiotic._

**_U s e l e s s ._ **

 

Peter turned from Tony, who was obviously trying to talk to him. He gripped the railing, his knuckles white, as he slammed his head into the metal rail, the smooth metal muting the voices slightly, as if a bubble surrounded his head. He laughed nervously, his knees buckling.

Tony gasped, dropping his and Peter’s drinks as he watched the teenager slam his head into the metal railing. He ran over, pulling Peter away from the railing and holding him up by the shoulders, “Peter! What the everloving f*ck is wrong?!” He yelled, gripping his shoulder.

Peter looked into Tony’s worried eyes, and tried to explain. The words wouldn’t form, but tears were. He took a short breath, before beginning to cry, his head facing down. Tony sighed softly, wrapping Peter’s arm over his shoulders, helping him stand, “Oh…I’m here Peter. C'mon, let’s get you to a bed…” he said softly. That’s the last thing Peter heard however, as he blacked out, warm and salty tears rolling down his cheeks.


End file.
